What's so Good About Heroes, Anyway?
by Alria
Summary: Ganon has been defeated...but Link's new enemy is beyond all imagination. A Link/Malon fic, not recommened for Princess Zelda lovers/ My first fic...so please...PLEASE...review.
1. Prolouge

What's so Good About Heroes, Anyway?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Author's Note: Okaythis is actually written by two people, my best friend and I, and this is our first Fan Fiction story. PLEASE!!! REVIEW!!! (But pleasenot too mean???) Thanx a bunch! By the way, I TOTALLY disagreed with the ending of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, so this story starts right after Link and Zelda defeat Ganon the last time. Now, onto the story! Enjoy!

~

Link, sweat and blood covering his green tunic, sank to the ground, exauasted. He had given his all in the battle with his arch-nemisis, the power craving Ganon, and had somehow managed to come out aliveand with all of his limbs attached, no less. His arms ached from the constant swinging of his Sword of Truth, and he couldn't even manage to stand straight his leg muscles were so tight and sore. But all of these were trivial matter; for he had won.

Of course, it wasn't _just_ him. If that had been the case; he would still be sitting at the edge of Ganon's castle, wondering how in the goddess' names he would make it across to the black, twisted doorway. He had been helped by so many people; the six sages, the zoras, the gorons, the people of Kakoriko villageand of course, Zelda. If it hadn't been for the princess he would be dead now; crushed under layers of heavy, castle stone.

Thinking of Zelda, Link glanced over to see how she had faired during the battle. She, too, was sitting on the ground, breathing heavily from her efforts against the Dark King. Her golden hair was beginning to become tangled, and a few strands lay across her face. Her royal dress was absolutley and completely ruined. Link smiled calmly. It was baffaling that even after all that had happened, she still looked gorgeous. Maybe, Link thought, this was yet another special power of the princess.

Zelda, having caught her breath, slowly stood up and brushed herself off. When she was satisfied with how she looked, she turned her attention to Link. She smiled; her unnaturally white teether glimmering like small pearls.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" she asked. Link shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. A little sore, but nothing a good night's sleep can't fix," he responded, and shakily stood up. Looking down at himself, he couldn't help be laugh. His tunic was so ripped and stained it looked more like a rag then a shirt. He knew exactly what his childhoos friend, Saria, would have said. 'Link! You look like you just walked out of a stampede!' The hero sighed at the memory. How he missed his old friends. Now that this was all over, he was free to see them again, and catch up on old times.

"Wellnow that I am officially the queen of Hyrule, I'll need a lot of protection" she said, eyeing Link's dirty figure. Link nodded. He knew where this was going.

"You wantme?" he asked. Zelda smiled and walked up to him, draping her arms around his neck.

"Of course. You're the best warrior I knowand besides. Who would mess with a queen who had the Hero of Time as her protecter?" she asked. Link swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat and he quickly ducked away from Zelda's arms. He didn't know why he was so embaressedbut the touch of her fingernails on the back of his neck made him cringe as he wriggled away. Regaining his dignity, Link crossed his arms, hoping he looked casual and collected.

"IOf course, your highness. I would be honored to be your guardian," he said dryly. And why shouldn't he be? It was an honor to serve his queenand all of Hyrule, for that matter. Then why did he feel so spiteful?

"Oh, you're so wonderful, Link. I knew you'd say yes. Now, come on. We'll have to start rebuilding the castle immediately. In the mean time, we can stay at my father's old castle. It's near here; by Lake Hylia. Well, let's get going," she said, and began to walk away from the cracked bits of rock that used ot be her beloved castle. Link shook his head. Why was he feeling so strange about all this? Well, was too late now. He sighed, shrugged it off, and began to follow Zelda away from the ruins.


	2. whats so good about heroes anyway?

What's So Good About Hero's Anyway?

Part 2

By: Lori Kestroff

Authors Note: Hey all you loyal readers out there! This is the second part of What's So Good About Hero's Anyway? ! As you have probably seen, this chapter is _not_ written by Alria, this is the friend she was talking about. This chapter is from Malon's POV and takes place about three months after the first chapter. As you know, Link is now Zelda's little "yes man" but is that such a good thing? Read, review, and enjoy!

Malon stormed into the kitchen, holding a filled bucket and a dirty wash rag with the task of washing the kitchen floor. She slammed the bucket down hard, causing half of what was in the bucket to splash out, sloppily tied her hair back with a piece of cloth, and set to work. On her knees, Malon started vigorously scrubbing the floor. Every little spec of dirt needed to go. 

"So, Link's working for Zelda now. Well, that's fine, just fine. Let him work for his little stuck up princess. Oh, I'm terribly sorry, stuck up little _queen!_ Sure, she's pretty, and has power, and … and… well, she's pretty and has power and that's all men crave. I'm sure Link is having a _great_ time with his cute little girlfriend. _Oh, Of course not Malon! I'm not her boyfriend! Just her "protector"! _Like I'm believing any of that! What's so good about hero's anyway? They're pompous, and conceited, and power craving, and stupid, and …and…. and all they think about is money!" Malon muttered angrily. 

She spun around and grabbed the bucket of water. Without even realizing it, Malon glanced at her reflection. She stopped what she was doing and looked down at her face in the water. Her own flaming red hair and shimmering blue eyes looked back at her, almost saying, "Malon, what in the Goddesses name are you doing? Why are you talking to your self?! Your being ridiculous!" Looking at her eyes brought back memories of Link. She had always loved his eyes. The turquoise blue that always had reflected his feelings. How he used to come to her fathers ranch when they were younger, before he had become the "Famous Hero of Time." A stray tear escaped from her eye, and she angrily wiped it away.

"Oh no," she said to herself. "Don't start, Malon. He works for Princess, no, _Queen_ Zelda now. There are other fish in the pond, and much_ much_ better fish than he. Remember your dream about the knight in shining armor? Well, that knight defiantly wasn't having an affair with the Pr…Queen. He only saw you, and if _Link_ is to dim-witted to think that you are his one and only, then, well…"

Malon sighed and brought her knees to her chest. Who was she kidding, anyway? Malon laughed bitterly. If she believed in foolish dreams like that for the rest of her life…. It was time to face reality.

Malon grabbed the water pail and ferociously threw the water all over the floor, and grabbing the rag, started the tedious task once again. 


	3. Realization

What's So Good About Heroes Anyway?

Chapter 3

By: Lori Kestroff and Alria

Disclaimer: we do not own ANY of these characters. WE OWN NOTHING!!!! NOT EVEN

THE SHIRTS ON OUR BACKS!!!!!!! {they're rentals J }

Authors Note: This chapter is written by BOTH OF US!!!!! be afraid! be VERY

afraid! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Link's POV. In this chapter Link finds out some

info but, will he like what he learns?????? Remember, if you don't review, we

won't continue soread, review, and enjoy!!! J}

~

"Master Link? Are you in?" came a small voice from behind the closed door. Link

sat up immediately, as if someone could see into his private room.

"Yes. Who is it?" he asked.

"I'm just servant from Her majesty. The queen has a message for you," said the

voice. Link groaned. So, another one of Zelda's 'messages.' That meant he would

be running around the castle looking for miscellaneous, god-forsaken objects for

her royal highness. Great. Just great.

Ever since the day he had agreed to be her "protector" it had been ,"Link, dear,

I would be ever so grateful if you would fetch ______." or "Link, be a sweet

heart and go get me my _________." Link was beginning to think that "protector"

was just "Zelda" for personal servant.

"Oh. Come in, then," he called, and the door slowly opened. A small, round face

popped up around the corner. Link smiled. It was Jason. Jason was a young boy;

about eight years old, and he was constantly running errands for Zelda. Kind of

like Link now that he thought about it. Perhaps that was why he had always liked

the boy.

Jason walked up to Link and handed him a folded piece of paper. Link sighed as

he unfolded the parchment. Another ridiculous errand. 

It read: 

"Link, be a dear and fetch me a bucket of water.

I need to wash my hands."

Link groaned. How did he guess? If it had been any other person in the entire

kingdom of Hyrule, Link would have refused. But no one can refuse the queen, so

Link just grumbled to himself and walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

Why was he doing this? He had only asked himself that questionjust

abouteveryday. Why did he put up with Zelda's tyranny? He was the Hero of Time

for Heaven's sake! Not the queen's personal servant! He should be out in the

world; interacting with people, feeling the wind his face as he road his trusted

horse Epona. Not hereacting as though he were a castle servant.

But what could he do? In Hyrule, Zelda's word was law. He couldn't just say no;

she could have him locked in jail or worse! He had to continue to help herand

maybe someday he would be free again. He hoped he would at least. 

The second Link walked into the crowded kitchen, every single head turned. He

sighed inwardly. He may act like a servant, but there wasn't a man alive that

didn't know what Link, the Hero of Time, had done for their country. It was nice

to be a role modelbut it was quite annoying when he wanted to be left alone The

head cook, a short man with a bushy beard, walked up to Link, smiling.

"You here on an errand?" he asked. Link nodded.

"Uh huh. Do you have a bucket?" he asked. The cook looked at him quizzically.

"A bucket? What does her highness want with that?" he asked. Link hesitated,

quite embarrassed.

"Wellwash her hands" he said quietly. At this the cook started to laugh.

"Wash her hands? She sent you all the way down here so she could wash her hands? My friend, you shouldn't put up with that!" he exclaimed. Link looked down at

the polished floor.

"I know, I know. I want to leave. But what could I do? She'd just find meand

that wouldn't be pretty at all," he muttered. The cook shrugged and walked into

the back room. When he returned, the small man was carrying a large bucket full

of soapy water.

"Well, I hope the queen is glad she has you. Any other servant wouldn't do this

task for twenty rupees," he said. 

Link sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. "I know, I know." Link stuck

out a hand and took the soapy bucket, and slowly, so not to spill the contents,

started to walk out of the kitchen.

The cook chuckled at the sight of the Hero of Time, the man who defeated the

feared Gannondorf, carrying a bucket of water out of the door. 

"Washing her hands, indeed," he muttered, and walked back into the back of the

kitchen.

~

Link painstakingly walked up the long flights of stairs up to Zelda's chambers.

"I really hope there's a good reason for this bucket business. For heaven's sakes, why can't she wash her hands in something more convenient?" Link let out

an exasperated sigh. 

Careful not to spill any of the water, Link's trip was terribly slow and

tedious. "Note to self: get a smaller bucket next time. Oh, wait a minute, there

wont be a next time. This is the last time I'm taking any of this this.

servant crap from her highness, Zelda. If she wants a bucket, well, she has two

legs and two hands. Her precious, perfectly manicured nails won't break or

anything," he spat. 

Link shuddered as he remembered the feeling of Zelda's fingernails tickling the

back of his neck. Ever since the day Link had killed Ganon and saved Hyrule,

Zelda had been acting strange. Kind of sickly sweet, but very overbearing at the

same time. Link sighed and switched the bucket into his left hand. Maybe it was

just his imagination, after all, he had seen some pretty frightening stuff on

his quest to save Hyrule, but recently, Link always got bad vibes when he was

near her. A sense of foreboding. As if something bad was going to happen. But

every time he got this feeling, he pushed it to the back of his mind.

It took Link nearly half an hour to make it up the long, winding staircase; but he managed to make it there without spilling a drop. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he sighed. After he gave Zelda her bucket, he would be free to go. Free of any more of her mindless drudgery.

Link was just about to open the small door leading into Zelda's room when he heard a strange voice coming from inside. It was a man with a deep, rumbling voice; one he had never heard before. Curious, Link gently placed the bucket on the floor and pressed his ear to the door.

"and do you understand what I'm saying, Zelda?" the man asked.

"Of course! Why else would I still have him around?" came the clear voice of Zelda.

"Well, then why isn't the job done? He should be DEAD! Do you hear me!? Or can you not bring yourself to kill a handsome man such as Link? If you can't, believe me, I will."

Link stepped back from the door, dumbfounded. Dead? Zelda was trying to kill him! Zelda and that other man; whoever he was. But why would Zelda want him dead? He had never done anything to her! This was ridiculous! What was going on!?

Suddenly, Link heard a loud thump and then a crash coming from behind him. Startled, he whirled around to find that he had accidently kicked over the bucket full of water. The carpet was completely drenchedalong with the stairs. Link's throat clenched. Surely Zelda had heard that! There was nothing he could do nownothing, expect the good old fashioned TURN THE OTHER WAY AND RUN LIKE THE DICKENS!!!! Normally, it wasn't like Link to run, but he decided that in certain situations, changes must be made. 

As Link ran down the wet stairs, we began to think. Where could he go? Surely, once Zelda found out he was missing she would hire guards to find him. Who did he trust wouldn't give him away to her? There was Daruniabut he might relent and tell Zelda if pressured. No, he needed someone he trusted with his very soulsomeone he had known for a long time. Then it hit him like a powerful bolt of lightning.

_Malon_.

~

Well, there you have it. Part three. I know it took long enoughbut we're lazy peopleand plus, there's the infamous FCAT!!! L Anyway, I hope you liked it. We might not continue if we don't get some reviews, CAUSE YA'LL AREN'T REVIEWING VERY MUCH!!! Well, to those who DID review, power to ya! Thanks a lot! For you, we will continue (if you review!) Luv ya'll! 

~Alria and Lori K.


	4. Malon's Thoughts

What's so Good About Heroes, Anyway?

(Part 4)

By Lori Kestroff and Alria

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Zelda characters or settings.

Author's Note: Okaythis part was written by Alria again. I'm so happy, I get to write another part!!!!! YEAH!!!!!! Anyway, remember to review. Please? With a cherry on top? Okay, I'm being weird. I'll be quiet now, so on with the story!!!!!

~

Malon bent over and picked the empty wooden bucket off of the floor. The kitchen floor was now completely spotless, her having scrubbed it so hard. Malon sighed, running her fingers through her auburn hair. It had taken a long time to finish, and her arms ached terriblybut at least she had had some time to think. Malon slowly stood up and did her best to straighten out her crinkled dress. Her apron was completely soaked, but she didn't seem to notice. Her mind was elsewhere now.

Malon sighed and stepped outside. The sun had just set over the western hills, and the first stars of night twinkled like diamonds in the sky. As she looked up, she couldn't help but smile at the memories that were coming back to her. Her thoughts were straying to one specific and dear memory; the first time they had met. Oh, they had only been children at the timeand she had been looking for her father who had disappeared. No one had been paying attention to herno one bothered to helpuntil that little blond boy in green had showed up. He had had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seenand still did, as a matter of fact. Malon sighed. And the only thing she had thought to say to him was "Oh! You have a fairy!" How she wished she hadn't teased him so muchabout being a "fairy boy"maybe that was the reason he had never come back to the farm after winning Epona. Malon smiled at the memory of seeing him again as an adult. Oh, he was so handsomebut he wasn't hers. Link had his precious Zelda nowwhat could he possibly see in a farm girl?

Trying to calm her sadness, Malon did the only thing she knew that could help. Closing her eyes, Malon began to sing. Her sweet, melodic voice echoed through the quiet farm as she sang her mother's song. She sighed inwardly. Singing always helped.

Malon sang long into the night, her thoughts drifting carelessly from one memory to another. If she couldn't be with Link, at least she would have her memories to comfort her. She could still dream

Malon was so completely lost in thought that she didn't even notice the approaching horseback-rider until he was about two feet from her. When she finally DID notice and looked behind her, the sight of a large mare carrying a dark, muscular rider made her scream in terror. Malon leapt to her feet and began to back up.

"Stay away from me! JustJust stay back!" she yelled. The rider groaned and dismounted the large horse. She could hear the sound of the man's boots as he came closer. Malon's heart leapt into her throat. What was he going to do?

"Gees, Malon, calm down. It's just me," said an all too familiar voice. Malon's eyes widened. It wasn't possible! And yet as the stranger walked into the light, there was no mistaking who the dark rider was.

"Link!" she gasped. A swarm of emotions overtook the young farm girl. She wasn't sure whether to be glad that he had chosen to visit or angry that he had taken so dang long to come about in the first place! After much deliberation on the subject, Malon decided to dwell on the second of the tow. How dare he come after all this time! So, eyes narrowed, Malon raised the empty bucket in her left hand and swung it straight at Link. It nailed him square in the forhead, making a very loud "thunk" as it hit. Link yelped in pain, rubbing the forming bump on his head.

"Malon! Goddess, what was that for!? he moaned. Malon crossed her arms and glared.

"I'm surprised you decided to show up, finally! Where's your precious Zelda?" she growled. Link, still rubbing the sore spot on his head, look up at Malon with his deep, blue eyes.

"That's why I came here. I need your help," he said softly. Malon sighed.

"The help of a farm girl like me? I didn't think you cared that I was still alive," she muttered. Link shook his head.

"That's not true! I came here because you're the only one I trust that won't turn me over to the queen," he explained. At this, Malon couldn't help but smile. He trusted her! More then anyone in Hyrule! The thought made her heart sing. It may not be a vow of lovebut it was a definite start!

"Link, what's going on?" she asked. Link looked down at the dusty ground.

"It's a long story. Let's go inside and I'll tell you the whole storyand get some ice for my head," he moaned. Malon smiled. Link wanted her help. And so Link and Malon, the night covering them like a veil, walked quietly into Malon's small cottage.

~

I know it was kinda shortbut it seemed like a good place to end it. Lori Kestroff will be writing the next part, and I hope you look forward to it as much as I do. Well, please remember to review; it means the world to us. Luv ya all!!!! Ta-ta!


End file.
